


Covid-19 days (AKA YuuTop Under Table)

by WhiskeyKun



Series: The Yabai series [3]
Category: AKB48, AKB48 & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskeyKun/pseuds/WhiskeyKun
Summary: Young Okada and her lover, Murayama, lives together and are now self-isolating together amidst the covid-19 times. People wonder, why young Okada don't livestream from home. And this is why...Credits: Discussion and exchanging ideas with the Yabai gang
Relationships: Murayama Yuiri/Okada Nana
Series: The Yabai series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774810
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

“Yuuchan, I’ll showroom later, is that alright? The fans have been asking for some time and I understand that you said that you don't wish for the fact that we are living together too. So… I wanted to ask if you are alright with me doing the showroom here at home? I can go back to Kanagawa if it’s not ok. No pressure at all Yuuchan! Plus since the last time when you tried to livestream, I understand that it is very difficult to just stay still at one corner of the house too.” Nana approached the older as she took a seat on the couch next to the theatre goddess. 

Yuiri looked up from her phone as she felt a weight shift on the couch, taking in Nana’s suggestions. Her eyes looked away from the eyes that are burning with passion that she received from the younger, pursed her lips as she stayed silent, as if giving it some deep thoughts. 

“Yuuchan?” Nana called out again carefully as she reached out to cover the older’s hand with her own. 

“It’s okay, I did the showroom the last time as well and you had to stay put while I streamed too. I understand it will be hard but I will try my best this time to stay still. You don’t have to go back specially for this livestream Naachan.” Yuiri reached out to Nana’s cheek with the other hand, gently caressing the cheeks of the younger. 

“Thank you Yuuchan, I’ll try my best to not expose that we are living together. Rest assured, I have plans in my mind! This time I’ve decided to sing karaoke, so the music can cover some background sounds. If you have to get some drinks from the kitchen, please don’t worry about that!” Nana started explaining her great plans with the senpai as she gestured to her with pride in how much she have thought it out. 

Yuiri nodded as she accepted the idea and voiced her support to the kouhai, “Sounds good, I guess that can work, but don’t worry about it, I will manage it. Ganbatte Naachan.”

Soon, it was time, Nana came out of her shower to prepare for her showroom. Nana set up the table as she found a spot at the corner of the apartment. 

“Naachan? Why don't you just take this table here and you can just sit on the couch? You can put the phone on the stand and on top of the table.” Yuiri suggested.

“But wouldn't it be inconvenient?” Nana asked.

Yuiri shook her head in response, “It will be better if you are on that side of the room, so I can go into the room and kitchen without worrying being filmed too.”

“I see, that’s true too, just in case your shadow get filmed in when you walk from the room to the kitchen. That’s a good idea. I’ll do that then, thank you Yuuchan.” Nana agreed after giving it some thoughts. It is true too that it will be problematic if Yuiri get filmed into the camera when she walks from the room to the kitchen. Plus it will be difficult to ask Yuiri to tip her toes and sneakily go over to the kitchen as well. Nana herself have experienced it personally to know that it is hard to evade the camera because of the angle of the light. Shadow will cast over and inevitably cause distraction to her and the audiences as well. 

“I’ll start showroom in about 10 minutes!” Nana shouted out to Yuiri who was preparing to head for the toilet. 

“Yup, I’ll take note of my noises here, don't worry.” Yuiri loudly responded back as she closed the door behind her.

Yuiri went in for a shower, and she came out with her birthday tee that she got from the manager-san this year. It was a large black shirt and unfortunately came in only one size. She gave a glance over to the one talking to her camera immensely. Nana is definitely working hard and concentrating on her phone interacting with her fans. 

She looked down on her own outfit, a long large tee shirt, with lower hem of the shirt seemingly just covered below her butt. So it seemingly looked like she is wearing nothing below the shirt. Very deceptive. 

However, the younger partner was too absorbed in her work that she spared no side glance towards her. Yuiri felt slightly defeated but still comforted herself in the back of her mind, Nana is just very professional with work, it has nothing to do with her being not charming enough. Definitely. Right?

Yuiri took a seat behind the camera, facing Nana as she rested against the infamous white wall. She smiled with satisfaction as she noticed Nana looked a little confused as she tried to find the karaoke function whilst looking slightly over her phone and at her. She feigned ignorance as she took her phone and started browsing, with her earpiece into her ears. 

“Thank you for the song! That was Kurayami, STU first single! Hmmm? Yumirin? Yumirin commented something? Hang on let me scroll a little, what did she say?” Nana thanked the audiences as she finished another song, but was notified of her fellow STU member’s presence. 

The name was an alarm bell for the dolphined-face theatre goddess who was leaning against the wall and listening in to the showroom. She looked up immediately and saw her partner cheerfully replied and doing a heart pose at the phone, “Thank you Yumirin! Ah you threw some hearts too, thank you so much, you really don't have to! I love you too!”

Yuiri squinted her eyes as she noticed the comments section exploded in the showroom but she also saw Yumirin responding with a ‘Kya! Nana-san thank you and I love you too!’. She slowly changed her position as she leaned forward, now lying down on her tummy. She crawled stealthily towards the camera which is supported on the table firmly with the phone stand. It was much like a wild lion waiting for its prey, she inches forward bit by bit, careful to not make any sounds as she make her way across the wooden floor. 

\------------see full version in privatter pls---------------

Yuiri is realized that the young Okada was serious and her eyes were filled with lust, that was the usually expression that her girlfriend gave her when she went overboard with her teasing. An angry and upset girlfriend was the last thing she want for tonight. Yuiri went ahead to retrieve the said toy and brought it with her when she fled to the bathroom. All these while staying as silently as she could. Although she was also satisfied to hear Nana low voice that sounded as if she was holding in her lust after dunking down half a bottle of her favorite w tea.


	2. Chapter 2

The whole covert operation was a challenge. Yuiri sweated buckets as she tried to hold onto her young Okada without making too much of a fuss, it was also hard to work her wrist without creating too much watery sounds that will grab the attention of the audience. 

Yuiri removed the seitansai tee shirt as she prepared to take a bath instead of a quick shower, it will be better to hide in the bathroom for the time being anyway to avoid the annoyed girlfriend of hers. 

However, not long after immersing herself in the bathtub, Nana barged into the washroom and hugged her from behind. 

“Your clothes will get wet Naachan.” Yuiri said, trying to control her tone and not let herself away. 

Nana shook her head, indicating that she doesn't mind. She whispered into Yuiri’s ear as she wrapped her arms around the older’s neck, saying that she was playing dirty back then. Confronting her why did she do that. 

“Why did you do that! You promised to stay put and you did… that! What if… What if I couldn't hold it in! We’ll get found out and that’s dangerous.” Nana rubbed her cheeks into Yuiri’s neck as she voiced her unsatisfaction towards the sudden advancement during her showroom. 

The Murayama remained silent but her ears turned visibly red. 

======= uncut version again, on privatter====================

Nana tilted her head up towards, seeking a kiss from the older. 

Yuiri raised a brow, but went ahead for a deep kiss. However, it felt weird to taste herself but she went forth to take over the dominance again. Her guilt have now subsided after Nana had her ways around what she wanted to do. 

Nana attempted to fight back as she reached down to her lover’s crouch but was stopped by a muscled arm. She instead cling onto the arm as she noticed it going under her knees. Before she realized, she was carried out of the water like a princess. 

“Yuuchan?” Nana breathe out after the deep exchange when Yuiri released her. 

“Now that you got what you wanted to do, it is my turn.” Yuiri swiftly wiped and dried the both of them and princess carried her waifu to their shared bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to the theatre goddess and YUUTOP!

Nana felt herself landed gently onto the mattress. As expected her lover is still gentle despite in the state of lust. But her thoughts were distracted immediately when she felt a shadow hovering over herself. 

Yuiri pinned her princess to the bed, “I am not letting you off.” 

Despite you’re the one who started the whole thing. Nana thought to herself but still smile and feel dokidoki that her lover was being so dominant. Much different from her usual tsundere self. This dominant Yuiri on the bed was her gap, and Nana must say that she really love it. 

“I admit that I was jealous. For that Yumirin who decided to come by your showroom and you showered attention. And for that, don't you think that the naughty girl should be punished hmm? Naachan?”

\-------privatter---------------

Conclusion  
“Yuiri-san, summer is starting, why are you wearing a sweater? Do you not feel hot at all? I mean it is definitely not boiling warm in here but I think short sleeves will be more bearable though.” Zukky approached the team 4 captain and was concerned with the lesson outfit. 

“Oh this? I just felt a little cold this morning so I wore long sleeves, it will be troublesome to change so I’ll just wear this.” Yuiri responded as she gave the young center a thumbs up. 

“Nana-san was also wearing long sleeves when I saw her just now too. She is covered from head to toe! Even with the long sweatpants, she will usually wear a t-shirt so this is really an uncommon sight. Was Kanagawa colder today?” Hatsu asked as she joined in the circle when other members started to gather in the lesson room. 

“Yeah Nana-san said she is more tolerant to cold and hated the warm weather so I am shocked when she came in like it's the middle of winter!” Hikaru voiced her concern as well. 

“She’s fine.” Yuiri waved it off as she noticed the crowd getting larger.

“I think Nana-san is probably practicing some self-defense technique or training for some martial arts though?” Kaori said, gaining the attention of everyone in the room. 

“Eh?”, “Why?” Many responded from the sudden statement. 

“I saw a bruise on her waist just now when she raised her arms up and stretched. It looked like it could be a bruise from kendo? You know when they hit the side for ‘Do’ and missed? It looks painful though. Maybe Nana-san is practicing kendo for some program? Nemousu?” Kaori explained. 

“Alright. Let’s continue back to practice. We don't have much time left.” Captain Murayama stopped the conversation forcefully by abusing her power. 

She nodded in her mind with satisfaction when everyone responded with a ‘hai’ immediately after. Although when she looked into the mirror in front of her, she can see that she is now ‘makka na yuiringo’.  



End file.
